mangafandomcom-20200224-history
The Brave Express Might Gaine
| director = Shinji Takamatsu | studio = Sunrise | licensor = | network = | network_other = | first = January 30, 1993 | last = January 22, 1994 | episodes = 47 | episode_list = }} is an anime television series series begun in 1993, created by Sunrise' under the direction of Shinji Takamatsu, and was the fourth in the ''Yūsha metaseries funded by Takara and produced by Sunrise. Story Senpuuji Maito is a billionaire crime fighting teenager, taking up his father's company and assets at the age of only 15. Taking control of the Might Gaine team of robots that his late father created, Senpuuji and his free thinking robot teams take on the crime lords that plague Neo Tokyo City. Characters Heroes ; : Voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama : A 15-year old billionaire and leader of the Brave Express team. He pilots the Might Wing, Might Kaiser, and (Great) Might Gaine with the assistance of Gaine. Whenever villains cause trouble, he is the one who stops their plans. His parents died three years ago in a traffic accident. ; : Voiced by Masami Kikuchi : A friend of Maito and chief mechanic, he is the one who helped design the Bombers. ; : Voiced by Akiko Yajima : A girl who studies in a high school. She tends to get involved in the crimes committed by the villains with no reason, but Maito always comes to rescue her. They get to know each other because of that. She becomes the girlfriend of Maito when the animation goes on. Villains ; Wolfgang : Voiced by Masaharu Satō : A German professor of robot technology, he holds the ambition that makes the strongest robot in the world. Hiryu and Gohryu are his products. ; : Voiced by Yū Shimaka : A don of the Asian Mafia, Lou is easily recognizable due to his large, bump-covered nose and a loud green bird perched on his shoulder. He sells various robots to the highest bidder in order to commit crimes. ; Catherine Vuitton : Voiced by Shōko Kanoki : A French woman, a boss of "Pink Cat" the confederacy of thieves. To keep her beauty, she often steals the jewel and the adornment for her desire. ; Shogun Mifune : Voiced by Kiyoyuki Yanada : A Japanese guy who is dressed in Samurai style. He plots the Japan conquest, to regain an old-fashioned, traditional Japanese culture. ; : Voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa : The rival of　Maito, also well known as "Joe, the Ace", because he used to be an ace pilot of the army. Wolfgang gives him and with a view to defeating Might Gaine. Mecha Might Gaine * Great Might Gaine Perfect Mode - Great Might Gaine with Might Gunner forming new shoulder blades and a shoulder-mounted cannon. ** Great Might Gaine - The combination of both Might Gaine and Might Kaiser. *** Might Gaine - The combination of the Might Wing, Gaine and the Locomizer. This is the series' main mecha. **** Might Wing - Maito's jet. It also has a train mode (400 Series Shinkansen). The Might Wing becomes an arm for Might Gaine when combined with Gaine and the Locomizer. **** Gaine (Voiced by Daiki Nakamura) - Artificially intelligent robot with the ability to transform to a train (300 Series Shinkansen). Gaine becomes an arm for Might Gaine when combined with the Might Wing and the Locomizer. When Maito pilots Might Kaiser, Gaine's AI takes control of Might Gaine. **** Locomizer - A super train. It becomes the core component of Might Gaine, forming the torso, legs and the head when combined with the Might Wing and Gaine. It can also expand its rear section to carry the train modes of Gaine and the Might Wing. *** Might Kaiser/'Kaiser Jet' - Two alternate combinations of the Kaiser Machines 1-5, the Kaiser Drill and the Kaiser Carrier. This is the series' secondary mecha. **** - This is the combined train form of the Kaiser Drill and Kaiser Carrier. ***** Kaiser Drill - This is the main train that pulls the Kaiser Carrier, piloted by Maito. When forming Might Kaiser with the Kaiser Machines, it forms the torso and the head. ***** Kaiser Carrier - Train car that carries the Kaiser Machines. It is pulled by Kaiser Drill. **** Kaiser Machines - Numbered 1 to 5, initially stored in the Kaiser Carrier. Kaiser 1 is a jet that becomes the breastplate of Might Kaiser. Kaiser 2 is a drill that becomes the arm of Might Kaiser. Kaiser 3 is a back hoe that becomes the arm of Might Kaiser. Kaiser 4 is a steamroller that becomes the leg of Might Kaiser. Kaiser 5 is a bulldozer that becomes the leg of Might Kaiser. ** Might Gunner/' '/'Perfect Cannon' (Voiced by Katsumi Suzuki) - A robot that can become both a train and a cannon. The cannon component is Might Gunner's torso when in robot mode. Bombers The Bombers are a group of artificially intelligent robots, each capable of transforming into a robot, a train, an animal they are designed after, and an alternate armored version of a train. The first three or all four of the Bombers, in their armored train forms, are known as the when linked together. The typical order is Lio Bomber > Dino Bomber > Bird Bomber (> Horn Bomber). * Battle Bomber (Voiced by Naoki Makishima) - Super robot formed by all the Bombers. It has a lion head extending from a neck as an ornament on its chest. ** Tribomber (Voiced by Naoki Makishima) - Super robot formed by Lio Bomber, Bird Bomber and Dino Bomber. It has a more traditional robot head. *** Lio Bomber (Voiced by Naoki Makishima) - He can transform into a robot, a train((200 Series Type 2000 Shinkansen)) and a lion. When forming Tribomber or Battle Bomber, Lio Bomber becomes the torso and the head. *** Bird Bomber (Voiced by Masami Kikuchi) - He can transform into a robot, a train(Narita Express) and a bird. When forming Tribomber or Battle Bomber, Bird Bomber becomes the left side of the combination, forming the arm, the waist and the leg. *** Dino Bomber (Voiced by Hirohiko Kakegawa) - He can transform into a robot, a train(Hitachi (Japanese train)) and a dinosaur. When forming Tribomber or Battle Bomber, Dino Bomber becomes the right side of the combination, forming the arm, the waist and the leg. ** Horn Bomber (Voiced by Naoki Makishima) - The leader of the Bombers. He can transform into a robot, a train(100 Series Shinkansen) and a Triceratops. When forming Battle Bomber, Horn Bomber becomes the head, breastplate, a shoulder cannon and wings. Divers The Divers are a group of artificially intelligent robots designed for rescue purposes. * Guard Diver/' ' (Voiced by Ryōtarō Okiayu) - Two combinations formed by the four Divers. Guard Diver is a super robot, and the Rescue Tokkyuu is a combined super bullet train(SNCF TGV Sud-Est). ** Fire Diver (Voiced by Ryōtarō Okiayu) - The leader of the Divers. He can transform into a fire truck. When combined with Police Diver, Jet Diver and Drill Diver to form Guard Diver, Fire Diver forms the arms, upper torso and head. ** Police Diver (Voiced by Naoki Makishima) - He can transform into a police car. When combined with Fire Diver, Jet Diver and Drill Diver to form Guard Diver, Police Diver forms the lower torso, the waist and the upper legs. ** Jet Diver (Voiced by Masami Kikuchi) - He can transform into a jet. When combined with Fire Diver, Police Diver and Drill Diver to form Guard Diver, Jet Diver forms the right lower leg. ** Drill Diver (Voiced by Hirohiko Kakegawa) - He can transform into a drill. When combined with Fire Diver, Police Diver and Jet Diver to form Guard Diver, Drill Diver forms the left lower leg. The entire team can link into a single train. The order of the Yusha Tokkyuu is Drill Tokkyuu (carrying Kaisers 1-5) > Locomoriser (carrying Gaine and Might Wing) > Dangan Tokkyuu > Animal Tokkyuu (all four) > Rescue Tokkyuu. At full speed, the trains can perform the Joint Dragon Fire attack, which engulfes the whole train in fire while rushing at full speed. References *Japan Hero http://www.japanhero.com/profiles/might_gaine_profileL.htm External links * 勇者特急マイトガイン (Sunrise) * * The GaoGaiGar-Betterman Wiki at Wikia Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Anime of 1993 Category:Sunrise ja:勇者特急マイトガイン